Meteor light
by Plumy
Summary: Cinq Rubies dans l'espace, après qu'une s'enfuie de la Terre avec leur vaisseau récupéré de force, une autre tombe. Elle atterrit chez une humaine qui la prend sous son aile et s'y attache. Hors, deux groupes distincts veulent récupérer Leggy. Mais Amber n'est pas sûre si elle veut laisser sa nouvelle amie, au nom de la Terre ou des amies de la gemmes.


J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic avant que l'épisode de 'room for Ruby' ne sorte. On m'a spoilé la Ruby concernée, alors pour contenir mon impatience, j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite histoire à propos de mon personnage préféré et d'un personnage random pour mon petit plaisir... Puis c'est parti en cacahuètes. Petite fanfiction qui est partie dans l'intention d'une petite histoire mignonne qui s'invente en grande histoire bien complexe et pleine de feels.

LEGERS SPOILS DES EPISODES ANGLAIS NOTAMMENT ROOM FOR RUBY

* * *

A Beach City, la lune était levée, les Crystal Gem étaient dans leur chambre et Steven dormait d'un sommeil profond. La nuit était calme pour eux, mais pour cette histoire, le point de vue est plus loin, à l'autre bout du monde.

Là bas, le soleil s'était levé depuis un petit moment, et dans une petite ville campagnarde, une maison un peu isolée, une personne s'activait.

A l'extérieur, l'air un peu frais faisait voler les courtes mèches sombres d'une jeune fille, qui étalait du linge le long d'un fil tendu. Elle retira un instant ses lunettes pour les essuyer, remontant les manches de son pull avant de plonger les bras dans le panier de linge et en sortir avec difficultés un immense drap blanc. Un portable posé bien en évidence un peu plus loin jouait une musique entrainante au piano.

La musique se termina vite au grand dam de l'humaine, qui râla en s'approchant de s'appareil, mais s'arrêta en remarquant entre deux nuages une lueur rougeâtre qui semblait dangereusement s'approcher dans sa direction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant que l'objet non identifié s'approchait dangereusement, et qu'un sifflement sourd l'accompagnait.

Puis un tremblement bref quand la chose s'écrasa un peu plus loin, derrière le garage au fond du jardin, provoquant un souffle de vent qui surprit l'humaine, manquant de la faire vaciller. La peur la paralysa un instant, mais ses pieds la menèrent malgré elle vers le point d'impact.

Elle se cacha à moitié le long d'un mur du garage, et observa un instant le filet de fumée qui s'élevait dans l'air, au dessus d'un renfoncement tout neuf. A présent, la brune était curieuse et commença à s'approcher, se disant que c'était une météorite, éventuellement, ou sinon un objet spatial tombé sur Terre. Mais elle recula d'un bond en voyant soudainement une main surgir et s'accrocher au rebord. Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur.

Puis elle tomba des nues en voyant la créature qui s'extirpa du trou

Il/Elle était tout petit, une peau rouge et un peu sombre, des cheveux noirs épais et bouclés, en forme de carré, avec un air terriblement confus, et un peu sonné. Elle portait un drôle de t-shirt bordeaux avec un motif en losange jaune pâle au milieu, ainsi qu'un short rouge quasi noir, les deux semblant lui coller à la peau. La chose avait, à la réflexion, un air plus humain que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre.

La créature se hissa avec quelques difficultés sur le rebord, et se redressa finalement. La jeune fille était surprise de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air blessé ou affaibli par cette chute, très violente pourtant. Puis il parla, mais non pas dans une langue incompréhensible, mais en anglais, d'une petite voix aigüe et curieuse

" Mais où suis-je maintenant?"

L'alien se gratta la tête en regardant autour d'elle, et ses grands yeux se posèrent sur l'humaine qui se laissa lentement tomber au sol. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un petit bond et demanda simplement

"Tu es humain, non? Tu as l'air d'un humain... Je suis sur la Terre c'est ça? Je ne sais pas où je suis.."

Les sourcils de celle aux lunettes se froncèrent, elle était incrédule. Puis elle remarqua sur la jambe de l'étrange personnage une sorte de pierre y étant accrochée, et reconnu une pierre précieuse rouge flamboyante. Etait-ce une décoration?

Remarquant le regard de l'humaine, la créature regarda sa gemme, comme pour vérifier si elle était sale, craquée ou autre. Puis l'humaine demanda, sa voix tremblant un peu

" Qu-Qu'est ce que tu es?"

Il afficha une mine confuse, puis expliqua avec une petite expression joyeuse qui déconcerta l'humaine.

" Je suis une Rubis, donc on m'appelle Ruby!"

Une... alien... Rouge...qui porte une pierre précieuse sur la jambe et qui porte le nom de sa pierre... Etrange. Cependant, ceci et la petite voix innocente de 'Ruby' suffit à calmer la brune, qui souffla en se redressant, s'aidant du mur.

"Je m'appelle Amber, enchantée, Ruby."

La situation fut suivie par un silence gêné. La fumée se dissipa, révélant le trou profond d'une trentaine de centimètres. Une petite goutte glissa le long de la tête de l'humaine à la pensée qu'il allait falloir couvrir ça. Amber, mal à l'aise du silence, en profita pour poser une question qui lui brûlait la langue, restant assise puisque l'autre était déjà plus petite qu'elle.

" Donc, heuuum...Tu es déjà venu sur Terre?

\- je ne sais plus trop... Je crois que oui, avec mon squadron , pour une mission !

-quel genre de mission? s'étonna la brune, surprise

-J'ai... Oublié? fit elle en haussant les épaules

\- et que comptes-tu faire? demanda la brune

-je ne sais pas! Je ne connais rien de cette planète et je suis toute seule ! réalisa la rouge

-...Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, le temps de te rappeler, et je peux t'en apprendre plus sur la Terre ! proposa l'humaine d'un ton compatissant

Ruby hocha la tête, et Amber se releva, retirant une touffe d'herbe dans son dos, et invita la rouge à la suivre.

* * *

Steven avait les yeux grands ouverts. Pas qu'il s'était réveillé, mais c'était peut-être plutôt à cause de Amethyst, qui en prenant à manger dans le frigo, avait fait tomber un bocal de cornichons qui se brisa sur le sol. Steven grommela en se retournant dans ses draps, choisissant d'ignorer la gemme, qui se servit, ramassa le verre cassé et parti en fermant leeeeentement le frigo.

Quand il ferma enfin les yeux pour retourner au monde des rêves, il se retrouva à flotter dans un endroit inconnu. Une présence se faisait sentir dans l'air, comme une ombre. L'ambiance tourna de plus en plus orange, puis rouge. Puis il y eut un mouvement derrière lui, il se retourna, et l'ombre, gigantesque, le frappa.

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, un peu de sueur perlant de son front. ll avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

"- Donc, vous les humains, êtes tout mous, sans gemme, et vous êtes fragiles? demanda Ruby, pour demander vérification de l'explication, l'air très confus

\- en quelques sorte Ruby, fit-elle en souriant , se retenant de rire, Les humains évoluent dans le temps, ils commencent à exister très petits et dépendants, mais avec le temps, ils grandissent et apprennent à se débrouiller

-Je n'aimerait pas être humain alors...! bougonna la rouge, Les gemmes sont faites pour l'un de nos dirigeant et ont un rôle précis, on sort de terre et... On existe, simplement? On suit juste les ordres. résuma-elle en haussant les épaules

-ça ne sonne pas vraiment agréable, remarqua la brune, Je n'aimerait pas me contenter de suivre des ordres."

Quelques heures avaient passé, et plusieurs échanges semblables s'étaient suivis, et la journée était maintenant terminée. Ruby avait beaucoup apprit en peu de temps, mais à présent elle sentait sa tête lui faire mal avec tant d'informations. De son côté, l'humaine travaillait sur son ordinateur, assise le long d'un lit, le dos contre un mur. Les yeux de Amber se fermaient tout seul, et sa tête reposait sur son coude replié, le tout sous le regard curieux de Ruby, qui s'inquiétait un peu de l'étrange mode de corruption dont était atteinte l'humaine. La gemme finit par se décider et tapoter le bras de la brune, qui sursauta un peu et regarda la plus petite.

" -Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Ruby

\- Uh, oh, si, je suis juste fatiguée. expliqua-elle

\- Tu vas rentrer dans ta gemme ? fit-elle curieusement avant de s'inquiéter, Mais tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas de gemme, comment tu vas faire?!

\- Chhhh-chhhh, murmura-elle en se tournant d'un air fatigué vers l'alien avant de pointer son doigt dans l'air, montrant qu'elle allait lui expliquer, Les humains doivent manger pour stocker de l'énergie, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, mais ils doivent également se reposer en dormant.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- dormir c'est...elle sembla hésiter, S'installer confortablement, couché de préférence, fermer les yeux et ... Se calmer, ne penser à rien, on devient inconscient, le temps passe et quand l'énergie est revenue, on se réveille en forme."

Ruby hocha doucement la tête à l'explication, prenant le temps de comprendre l'information supplémentaire. Puis elle fronça un peu les sourcils, ce qui surprit Amber, et la rouge prit le bras de l'humaine et fit mine de la tirer. Sous le regard plein de questions de Amber, elle lui rétorqua en gonflant les joues.

"Il faut que tu ailles faire ton dormir, tu as dit !"

Amber pouffa devant le commentaire, mais accepta de laisser Ruby la guider à son lit. Une fois installée, elle songea au fait que la rouge ne semblait pas dormir, et réfléchit un instant, se demandant comment l'occuper. Puis elle eut une idée, et elle sortit de sous sa table de nuit une sorte de boite électronique, petite, rose et carrée. Une vieille Game Boy, qu'elle confia à Ruby, lui expliquant rapidement comment elle fonctionnait en l'allumant

" C'est un jeu, la nuit risque d'être longue pour toi qui ne dort pas, alors tu peut jouer à ce jeu, le programme te permettra de jouer l'histoire, pour continuer tu dois réussir des missions. Ca te sera expliqué. commença-elle en cliquant sur 'nouvelle partie' et en configurant dans la bonne langue, Amuse-toi bien"

Elle lui installa le casque sur ses oreilles, avec un peu de mal avec sa touffe de cheveux épaisse, puis lui expliqua rapidement les touches de la machine, et comment sauvegarder sa partie, avant de partir se coucher...

Amber se dit que c'était une bonne idée de lui faire jouer à Pokémon équipe de secours, avant de s'endormir assez vite, laissant Ruby jouer à son jeu, confortablement installé sur le siège tournant du bureau.

* * *

Dans l'espace, bien plus loin, une vaisseau rouge flottait. Dans son intérieur Navy grommela en gonflant les joues. Depuis sa nouvelle place attitrée, en tant que pilote et chef de troupe, elle fixait son scanner d'un air blasé. Un peu plus loin, 3 autres Rubies restaient à leur place. Doc était de mauvaise humeur de s'être fait littéralement voler sa place, mais n'était pas vraiment en position de contester, Army fulminait sur son siège, manquant de brûler celui-ci. Dans un coin, Eyeball n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elles l'avait récupéré, particulièrement loin des autres .

Ils avaient pu contacter, avec un peu de mal, leur supérieur, afin de leur faire un compte rendu, et Navy fut désigné nouveau chef de mission, au grand dam de Doc, après avoir révélé son stratagème pour piéger les Crystal Gems. Après un autre échange, leur supérieur avait contacté Yellow Diamond, qui leur confia une nouvelle mission.

" retrouver le dernier Ruby manquant de leur squad"

La réserve de corindon était au plus bas sur Homeworld, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre un soldat, aussi 'petit et inutile' qu'un Ruby, comme ils disaient.

L'oeil d'Eyeball eut un sursaut nerveux quand le scanner s'arrêta finalement, pour pointer vers la direction où leur dernier membre de troupe se trouvait. La Terre.

* * *

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! c'est assez random comme histoire, mais ça fait des mois que je l'ai rédigé mais j'ai jamais repensé à le poster finalement. il était resté un bon moment dans mon doc manager !

Suite déjà écrite, je travaille sur une autre de mes fics, et je posterais la suite de celle là si elle est voulue et pas si personne n'en veut ! En tout cas, je prévoit du mignon, des feels (BEAUCOUP de feels) et du complexe.

N'HESITEZ PAS A LAISSER UNE REVIEW JE PRENDRAI UN PLAISIR A Y REPONDRE


End file.
